dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aidoneus
Aidoneus, more commonly known by the name associated with his realm - Hades (ハーデス, Hādesu), is the God of Wealth and the Dead of the Olympian Faction. After the death of Azrael - the Archangel of Death, he became the de-facto leader of the Grim Reapers and was known in Biblical texts as the Pale Rider of the Apocalypse. He appeared as a major supporting character in the story Chesed Ace: Eusebius the Dark. Appearance Aidoneus has the appearance of a handsome young man in his early 20s. He has wavy, dark-green hair that reached his shoulders, pointed ears, and a pale complexion. He has heterochromia; his right eye is gold, while his left eye is blood-red with a black sclera, which he often hides using his hair. When he first appeared, he was wearing the typical Olympian Faction uniform, albeit without the belt and with long black boots. When he's in the Realm of Hades, he wears an intricate black robe with teal borders, with a crown of thorns on his head, and his hair is grown past his waist. His chest tattoo is visible in this form. The ends of his robe are threaded with the souls of the sinful rulers of Ancient Greek and Rome, which resembles light-blue flames from afar. Personality Aidoneus is an extremely quiet, solitary and independent god, choosing to rely on his resources as opposed to that of others. He is intensely bitter for the negative things that have things that have happened throughout his life: the most prominent of these is the fact he was left to rule Hades by himself and did not have a throne on Mount Olympus, where he was feared and despised by most of his siblings, nephews, and nieces. He maintains a casually calm, reserved manner but is capable of violent and terrifying temper, shown by his reaction when the Titans first killed his only son, Zagreus. He first vows to destroy all the Titans but his mother for this and then, when confronted by the Oracle of Phoebe, he, in act of vengeful devastation and rage, curses her with the inability to transfer to another body after her death until his death son personally forgave her. Also, when he discovered that the Hero Faction, under Indra’s order, had taken the souls from his realm without his permission - he unleash his most powerful and fearsome beasts from Hades to kill them - his rage is not at all unjustified, because this was an obvious disrespect to both him and the deceases, and can be deemed as an attack on the Western Civilization as a whole. Aidoneus is noted to be a particularly honorable and just, as well as a harsh god. He respects oaths and the laws of morality, particularly when tempted to revive his son after he was killed. Aidoneus’s respect for the law and his code of conduct is evident as he’s the supreme judge of the dead souls between all the Factions of the Western Civilization. He made it his goal to bring living sinners to justice as well, and would dispatch the Erinyes to drive them to madness until they were either killed or made amends for their misdeeds. Aidoneus is also noted to be a very hard-working and busy god, rather unlike many of the gods who take their duties and responsibilities in a much lighter manner. He is also extremely intelligent (and certainly smarter than most of his family), shown by his incredible ability to invent new and original (often the perfect definition of poetic justice) punishments for sinners in the Fields of Tartarus on the spot. Good examples of such punishments include those of Sisyphus and Tantalus. In spite of his intelligence, however, Aidoneus was initially inept at the concept of romance, only finding out he and Persephone had been a couple for a while when she proposed to him. That said, Aidoneus’s intelligence made him a brilliant strategist and tactical thinker, and is extremely difficult to outwit in a debate, argument or battle of wits. Despite his honorable habits, there is a cruel and darker side to him. Although Aidoneus was the one to make a compromise with Demeter, he was indeed the one initially trick Persephone into staying in Hades (though he did it because they were already a couple at that time, despite Demeter’s hatred to all who attempt to woo her daughter). He also carries grudges for an extremely long time, along with other cruel traits, which mirror that of his father Cronus in terms of cunning, ruthlessness, and deviousness. Aidoneus, however, is not evil like his father, but rather distant and bitter due to past tragedies which leads him to behave the way he does, though he tries his best not to show it. According to Melinoe, he was so touched by Orpheus’s music mainly because of it made him feel as though the musician had distilled Aidoneus’s life, with all its grief and disappointment, all its darkness and solitude, and turned it into ineffably beautiful music. Despite all of this, Aidoneus is shown to have a secret softer side of his own. His wife, Persephone, stated that he was a kind and generous man, being quite a bashful dork when they first met, and still after thousands of years married to each other, still tends to get flustered and blush around her. She even speculated that if the other Olympians saw it as well, they would not spurn and fear the Lord of Hades nearly as much. Aidoneus’s darker side stems from the bitterness he feels at being hated and feared by his fellow Olympians, which in turn leads to his habit of holding grudges. It is hinted that Aidoneus has a dark and twisted sense of humor, as he sometimes shadow traveled behind Apollon and said “Hi!” to startle him so that he would shoot his plague arrows in the wrong direction, thus infecting the wrong city, because Aidoneus would find that funny. History One of the Elder Gods of Mount Olympus, Hades is one of the Gods that have been active since the ancient times, ruling Hades - the Realm of the Dead in Greek mythology. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: As one of Elder Olympians, Aidoneus is one of the most powerful beings in the Olympian Faction, and can only be rivaled by his brothers (Poseidon and Zeus) and surpassed by his older twin-sister, Hestia. Because of this strength, many have speculated that he would be counted as one of the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World. Immense Speed: Aidoneus possesses immense speed, reflexes, and agility even for a God. He can move at a speed that many Gods have trouble keeping up with and surpassing the speed of light. Immense Durability: Aidoneus has a great tolerance to damage and pain, and can continue fighting despite life-threatening injuries. Arcanum: Also known as Divine Aura, he can infuse his Arcanum with his attacks to further enhanced their powers and channel it to his weapons, allowing them to create wounds that would never heal. Master Magician: Aidoneus is an immense powerful Master Magician, with talents rivaling Gods of Magic such as Odin and Freyja, and is capable of wielding all forms of magic and is an expert on lost magic and rituals. His magical combat type specialized in long-range and bombarding attacks. *'Avatar Creation: '''Aidoneus can create an Avatar for himself using magic. It resembles a giant skeleton with glowing blue fire for eyes and is surrounded by a creepy and unnerved aura. '''Master Spearsman': Aidoneus is a skilled spearsman and often uses Hades's Staff as a Bident during close-range combats. Master Stealth: Aidoneus is extremely good when it came to stealth, using his Umbrakinesis in tandem with his Helm of Darkness to completely erase his presence from all forms of detection, both physical, magical, and spiritual. Master Assassin: Aidoneus is a talented assassin, who is responsible for the death of multiple important enemy faction's members during both the Titanomachia and the Gigantomachia. His obedient and loyal servants, the Erinyes, who are known to be the Supernatural world's greatest and most devious assassins, were personally trained by him. Earth Manipulation: As the God of Hades, Aidoneus has absolute control over all the earth and stones, as well as the walls of the Realm of the Dead, Erebus. He is shown to be skilled in navigating under the earth, even before gaining his Authority, thus allowing him and his siblings to enter the depts Tartarus via a complex network of Underworld tunnels. When he was infuriated by Cao Cao, he generated a massive earthquake that shook the entire Hades and devastating Los Angeles thousands of miles above. Metal Manipulation: As the God of Wealth and Underground Riches, Aidoneus can sense and summon any quantity of precious metals and jewels from under the ground, as well as manipulate them. As a result, Hades is the richest Olympian of all. Necromancy: As the God of the Dead and the Lord of Hades, Aidoneus has divine authority and absolute control over the deceased. He can reanimate skeletons and corpses, call forth endless waves of the dead for him, destroy Skeleton Warriors and Undeads, and put them to sleep. He can also sense when a person is dying and where they will go after being judged. Also, he could sense others' life auras. *'Bone Manipulation: '''He can summon and telekinetically control numerous bones at once. '''Monster Lordship:' Aidoneus has absolute control over countless ferocious monsters native to Hades, such as Cerberus, the Hellhounds, the Furies, the Keres, the Oneiroi, along with many others. Fear Manipulation: Aidoneus has absolute control and divine authority over the power of fear, which will grow even more powerful with the Helm of Darkness. Darkness Manipulation: As the God of Hades, Aidoneus has absolute control over shadows and darkness. He can generate bolts of pure-darkness, trapping his enemies in pitch-black clouds of darkness, solidify shadows into a virtually impenetrable shield, absorb and dissipate shadows, and use shadow and darkness as a meant of traveling. Equipment Helm of Darkness: The Helm of Darkness is a Divine Construct created by the Elder Cyclops, and is Aidoneus's Symbol of Power. It is a pitch-black Ancient Greek helmet, engraved with pictures of gruesome and terrifying deaths, with an ethereal-blue jewel embedded in the middle. The Helm allows Aidoneus to melt into shadows and pass through walls. While wearing it he cannot be touched, seen, or heard, and he can radiate fear so intense that it can easily drive a person insane or stop their heart. Hades's Staff: Hades' Staff is a giant pitch-black staff with a horned skull on top of it, with a pair of dark-blue wings on the side forming two prongs, giving it the appearance of a Bident. It was created from the remain consciousnesses, powers, and essences of the Primordials Tartarus, Nyx, and Erebus. It grants Aidoneus supreme power over the Realms of the Dead, allowing him to drain powers and energy from the spirits residing within them, and gives him authority over all other Gods of the Dead, as well as Personifications of Death. It also works as a Key to Pandaemonium - The Capital of Hell. Keys of Erebus: The Keys of Erebus are a set of obsidian-black "keys" created from the bones of the Primordial Erebus. They have the power to "seal" or "free" people in darkness for eternity, unlock every lock, and bring someone or send someone to Hades or Tartarus. Book of the Death: The Book of the Death is a book contains all information about the souls of all mortals in existence. It contains detail information about all the mortal souls in Creation who had died, is dying, and will die. Every Patheon has a version of their own, and they are updated every decade by the Fates of their respective Pantheon. Darkness Chariot: Aidoneus possesses a huge platinum-and-black chariot, pulled by four fearsome, dark, shadowy and mighty horses, with their eyes and manes smoldering with blue fire. The horses are named Orphnaeus, Aethon, Nycteus, and Alastor. Trivia - Aidoneus was based on Hades Aidoneus (Kamigami no Asobi) and Hades (Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series). His romance with his wife, however, is based on the relationship between them from Lore Olympus. - Due to his role as Lord of Hades and Ruler of the souls of the dead, he was also referred to as Zeus Katakhthonios (Zeus of the Underworld). - The dwarf planet Pluto is named after one of Aidoneus's alias. - The only day Aidoneus was invited to Mount Olympus was during the Winter Solstice, which is the darkest day of the year, and when ancient and dark magic is at its strongest. - He likes his family, strawberry daifuku, pomegranates, and work-free family vacations. - He dislikes Hollywood movies with him as the antagonist, egg-related dishes, and having to endure Demeter's rants. - He frequently hires the greatest deceased actors and musicians from the Elysium Fields for entertainment. - He was mostly created because I hated how generic and ugly-looking canon Hades is. That one sucks. Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Gods Category:JayNguyen's Category:Delete Category:Candidates for deletion